The New Apprentice
by StarfireSteph123
Summary: The Titans discover Slade has a new apprentice.But who is it?The Titans wonder what will happen next.
1. Nightlect

I dont own the Teen Titans.. And this is my first story so dont make fun of cause i tried my best...this is weird because my story is the dream i had..

**The New Apprentice**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** **_"TITANS TROUBLE"! _Robin shouted. "What's the trouble friend Robin?" Starfire asked. "I dont know Starbut we're gonna find out soon". " Do you have the location Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah" Robin said with a smile."The Factory".**

**_Jump City Factory_**

**"Lets take a look inside" Cyborg said (turning on his light)**

**"YOU'VE CAME TITANS" a mysterious voice said.**

**"That voice sounds familar, correct" Starfire said. **

**"Slade" Robin said.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT ROBIN, IT'S ME".**

**_"TITANS GO"!._**

**"HEH HEH HEH, VERY NICE TITANS BUT THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO DO MY JOB".**

**"APPRENTICE FIGHT".**

**"no way" beast boy said.**

**"It's a girl" Raven said.**

**_(The girl hadstrips of cloth as her apprentice suit, she had silky black hair , and dark brown eyes)._**

**_"ARRGGGHHHH__" (She was coming toward the Titans)_**

**_"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS"_ Raven chanted.**

**The Girl turn invisable.**

**She started to attack Raven.**

**But Raven couldn't see her.**

**She turned visable.**

**Starfire starbolted her as fast as she could but missed.**

**The Girl shot electric bolts at Starfire.**

**Starfire fell.**

**Robin started to throw birdarangs at her.**

**One of them shot her. **

**"AHHHH NGGHHHA"! she shouted**

**"STEPHANIE GET UP AND FIGHT" Slade shouted**

**"_NGHHHHHHAAA_"!. she got up**

**?Stephanie? Beast boy said**

**Beast boy morphed into a tiger and bit her on her leg.**

**"AWGNNNN" She whined**

**She turned invisable again and attacked.**

**Cyborg got in the way and punched her in the stomach..**

**"AGHHH" she screamed.**

**"HOW DID YOU SEE HER" Slade said to Cyborg.**

**" I have an eye to see stuff that are invisable". said Cyborg.**

**"GET UP APPRENTICE"! Slade shouted**

**"I can't " she whispered**

**"FIGHT NOW" Slade shouted angrily**

**_She tried to get up and fight but she knew she couldn't do it alone._**

**Forget it Slade she is strong but she's no match for us." Robin said.**

**_Titans Tower_**

**Home sweet home" Cyborg said.**

**"We are victorious" Starfire chanted.**

**"Whoo Hoo we're home how glorious, yeah right" Raven said timidly**

**"Alright whowants to verse me in _NINJA MONKEYS ATTACK 6".!_ Beast Boy shouted**

**_Robin went straight to his room _**

**Robin is there something wrong, do you need assistants"? Starfire asked.**

**"No" Robin said.**

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

** Well did you like it, was it good, need comments...for first story STAY TUNED for more...**

****

****

****


	2. I am here to save you

Hope you like this one...

Staying On The Good Side

_The factory_

"YOU DIDN'T DO A VERY GREAT JOB APPRENTICE" Slade said angrily.

"I tried" Stephanie whispered

"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH NEXT TIME I NEED TO SEE IMPROVEMENT"

"_Slap_"

"AGHH"Stephanie shouted with tears.

"NOW GO"

Stephanie started to walk to the corner, where she sleeps.

_Titans Tower_

Beast Boycame into Robin's room.

"Dude are you okay"?BBasked

Robin looked at Beast Boy and said "there's nothing to talk about".

Beast Boy left the room.

All Robin can think about was the new apprentice.

"why does she work for him" he thought.

Robin grabed his cape and left through the window with out telling the others.

_The Factory_

Robin was hiding behind a wall to see if Slade was away from the apprentice.

But Slade was leaving to his room anyways.

Robin had the chance to talk to her without Slade knowing.

"pssssss" Robin whispered to her.

Stephanie turn around and saw Robin.

Stephanie started to run toward Robin to attack.

Robin blocked himself by grabing her arm.

"It's okay" Robin said softly.

Stephanie ran to the corner to hide in the dark.

Robin came to her.

She had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay, don't be scared I'm here to help you" Robin said.

"I dont need any help" Stephanie said angrily.

"I know you don"twant to work for Slade".

Stephanie huged Robin.

Robin smiled.

Well did you like it? Please comment...


End file.
